The present invention relates to demolition tools and, more particularly, to demolition tools of the projectile type. The present invention is designed to raise the striking force of a demolition tool thereby making it more effective against a large work piece. A single piece projectile is propelled to a high velocity before striking the work piece. By using a single piece projectile, there are no energy losses as commonly associated with the conventional hammer striking the conventional chisel of a jackhammer. This greatly reduces the potential for damage or wear in the demolition tool. This invention is further directed toward the physical structure required to generate the high kinetic energy in the projectile, to protect the demolition tool from damage, and to produce a more practical and useful demolition tool. The projectile receives energy from a source of high pressure gas.